Mafia
by Asa-neechan
Summary: San Remo, ciudad calmda desde fuera ¿No?, pero una vez que te acercas con cuidado y observas con detenimiento entre sus sobras descubrirás un mundo totalmente distinto, la violencia, ilegalidad y el caos reinan en secreto. Seas quien seas, una vez tengas contacto con este lado del mundo, quedarás atrapado y jamás podras volver a lo que una vez fue tu vida...
1. Personajes

Bélgica….. Emma Peeters.

Holanda….… Vincent Peeters.

España….. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

Italia del Sur….….. Lovino Vargas.

Francia…... Francis Bonnefoy.

Prusia..…...…. Gilbert Beilshmidt.

Estados Unidos…. Alfred F. Jones

Inglaterra….. Arthur Kirkland.

Italia del Norte…... Feliciano Vargas.

Luxemburgo…. Luke Peeters.

Mónaco….… Cloé Bonnefoy.

Alemania…. Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Korea del Norte…...Im Yoong Soo.

China…...….. Wang Yao.


	2. Capítulo 1

_Capítulo 1_

—Jefe, —Dijo Antonio, presentándose ante el italiano—. Gilbert me ha conseguido algunos documentos que nos podrían ser útiles… El primero es sobre una chica que con frecuencia apuesta en nuestras peleas de perros y carreras de caballos, su nombre es Emma Peeters. Tiene aproximadamente veinticuatro años, vive con su hermano mayor. Siempre frecuenta casinos y se entretiene en las apuestas ilegales.

—Sí, la conozco de vista. —Mencionó Lovino—. No es muy buena apostando. Nos debe dinero.

—Es por eso mismo que tengo sus datos aquí. —Antonio sonrió satisfecho.

—Continua. —Dijo con tono seco, Lovino.

—Vincent Peeters. Hermano mayor de Emma. Policía de alto rango, no se permite faltar una regla. Tiene una gran adicción al tabaco y a la protección de su familia.

—Debemos tener cuidado con ese tipo. ¿Hay más?

—Uno más, jefe. —Con paciencia dio vuelta a la página y continuó leyendo—. Alfred F. Jones, ¿Sabe quién es?

—Claro, ¿Cómo no saberlo? Es el imbécil jefe de la policía.

—Exacto. —Asintió—. Su mayor meta, en la que ha estado trabajando durante años, es acabar con «La Cosa Nostra» O sea, nosotros…

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

— ¡Presten atención por favor! —Alfred aclaró su garganta y comenzó a hablar—. He logrado conseguir un poco, muy poco a decir verdad, de información sobre el jefe de la mafia. —Todos los policías se dieron la vuelta hacia el jefe—. Su nombre es Lovino Vargas. Tiene un gran conocimiento sobre las apuestas y es poseedor de grandes sumas de dinero. Nunca ataca de frente, siempre les encarga el trabajo sucio a sus subordinados, los que siempre tienen un buen plan.

— ¿De dónde ha sacado la información? —Preguntó Vincent.

—Tenemos un nuevo miembro. Es un detective.

— ¡¿Qué ocurrió con Howard?!

—Murió. —Dijo el rubio sin preocupación—. Lo asesinaron mientras conseguía parte de esta información.

—Alfred. —Vincent tomó la palabra con furia—. ¿En qué mierda estabas pensando?

—Solamente quería saber cuánto tiempo se tardarían en notar su ausencia. —Sonrió con "inocencia", al tiempo que desviaba la mirada.

—Entiéndelo, esto no es otro de tus putos juegos de GTA. —Vincent lo sujetó por la camisa y le gritó en el rostro.

—Vale, vale, lo lamento. —Se disculpó sin prestar verdadera atención a sus acciones—. Ahora. —Se soltó del agarre de su compañero y señaló hacia la puerta—. Él es Arthur Kirkland, nuestro nuevo detective.

—Me encargaré de conseguir la mayor información posible. —El mencionado hizo un saludo, casi sin hacerse notar.

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

El reloj marcaba la una y media de la tarde. Vincent se había marchado a las siete en punto. Emma salía del baño con una toalla puesta en su húmedo cabello. Caminó descalza hacía la cocina. Estaba desocupada. De la nevera sacó una lata de cerveza, la abrió y comenzó a beberla. Sobre la mesa estaban los cigarrillos de su hermano, acercó su mano y sacó uno de ellos, encendió un fósforo y llevó la llama hasta que el papel comenzara a quemarse, pronto, el tabaco hizo lo mismo. Exhaló y el humo inundó la habitación.

Era un día aburrido. No tenía nada que hacer… hasta que una gran idea se le vino a la mente. Con una sonrisa en el rostro apagó el cigarro, que ya se estaba acabando, tomó su bolso y salió de su casa con el abrigo puesto. Estando fuera, encendió un nuevo cigarrillo.

Dos personas venían caminando en sentido contrario a ella. Uno rubio y otro albino.

— ¡Mon ami! Eso es excelente, ¿Para cuándo es el trabajo?

—El jefe aún no le pone fecha. Me dijo que Toño y tú también participarían.

Las miradas de ambos muchachos se cruzaron con la de la chica, quien estaba parada en la acera.

—Mon ceur —Francis se detuvo para hablar con Emma—. Fumar no le hace bien a sus pulmones —Le quitó el cigarrillo de entre los dedos—. Debería cuidar mejor su interior.

—Gracias por decírmelo, no acostumbro fumar —Respondió ella con una sonrisa irónica mientras exigía su cigarro de vuelta—, por lo que creo que su argumento, señor, es algo inválido.

—Francis, cariño, mucho gusto.

—Francis, entonces, ¿Sería tan amable de devolverme mi cigarrillo?

El humor de la chica parecía estarse acabando, por lo que Francis no tuvo más remedio que devolver lo pedido. Extendió la mano y entregó el cigarro. Emma lo recibió y agradeció con un gesto mudo, acto seguido, se dio la vuelta y continuó por su camino.

—Patético. —Gilbert se rio en la cara de su amigo.

—Hay mil mujeres mejores que ella. —El rechazado chasqueó la lengua.

Ambos continuaron caminando, para virar en un oscuro callejón.

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Sonó la alarma de robos en el pequeño supermercado, cercano a la zona de patrullaje de Vincent. Este encendió la sirena del vehículo y, a toda velocidad, se dirigió hasta el lugar afectado.

Logró ver como un chico de unos aproximados veintiún años corría por la acera, con una simple máscara que cubría un aterrado rostro. Vincent se bajó del auto y corrió tras él, una vez que lo alcanzó lo desenmascaró y vio los arrepentidos ojos del muchacho.

— ¿Es primera vez que robas algo verdad? —El joven asintió con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡Pues para mí no es la primera vez que arresto gente como tú!

A la fuerza, lo metió a la patrulla para llevarlo hasta la comisaría, en donde sería interrogado por uno de los profesionales que allí se encontraban.

— ¿Tu nombre?

—F… Feliciano… —Respondió con temor a la pregunta.

—Pues Feliciano, prepárate para lo peor en la comisaría. —Le dijo Vincent, haciendo que el joven se arrepintiese profundamente de sus actos.

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

— ¡Gilbert, Francis! —Antonio corrió emocionado a recibir a sus compañeros recién llegados—. Lovi les dejó un nuevo trabajo.

—Créeme, lo sabemos. Y tú igual participas en él. —Le respondió Gilbert con el rostro apenado.

—Oh… Vaya, ya veo… —Sus ánimos bajaron de inmediato.

—Vamos, chicos, este trabajo no es tan malo. —Francis intentó subir el ánimo de ambos.

—Francis, sabes que el trabajo no me importa, Ludwig es quien me preocupa… No quiero que sepa que su hermano trabaja matando gente. —Dijo Gilbert.

—Es solo un niño, no lo va a entender. —Le respondió Francis.

— ¡Es un niño muy inteligente!

—Gilbert, verás… —Francis se calmó un poco y comenzó a hablar—. Yo igual tengo una hermana, y por más que le insista, hace las apuestas. Igual me preocupo, pero no puedo estar con ella las veinticuatro horas del día. Y sí, me da miedo, me asusta que se llegue a meter con Lovino, y que le quede debiendo dinero que no podrá pagar. No quiero que eso ocurra.

Cuando Francis acabó de hablar. Se escuchó el gas de tres botellas siendo destapadas. El español se les acercó y con un rostro de "vamos, olvídenlo por un momento" les acercó las cervezas. Los tres se sentaron en torno a una mesa que se encontraba en la habitación, Gilbert alzó la vista y le preguntó a Antonio:

—A todo esto, Antonio. —Dio un sorbo a su bebida—. ¿Cómo es que tu hermano llegó a ser… tú sabes "eso"? —Dijo intentando no sonar ofensivo.

—Verás… —El moreno comenzó a contar—. Cuando éramos pequeños, mi padre tenía una estrecha amistad con el antiguo jefe de la mafia, él no tenía hijos, por lo que nos veía como los suyos propios. Cuando mi padre murió y mi madre nos dejó, él fue quien se hizo cargo de nosotros y, como era de esperar, nos quiso utilizar para el negocio. Que digamos "entrenó"—Antonio dibujó comillas en el aire— a Lovino para ser el nuevo jefe, era a quien mejor le quedaba el cargo. En cuanto a mí, me enseñó a hacer lo que hoy en día hago. Y, como ya sabrán, me quedé con Lovi para poder ayudarlo a tomar buenas decisiones y que no se vaya por un camino incorrecto. No quiero que acabe en la cárcel, así que actúo como su consejero.

—Que duro. Eres un buen hermano Toño. —Lo felicitó Gilbert.

—Por favor, definitivamente, los tres somos los mejores hermanos. —Antonio se levantó de su asiento haciendo un brindis.


	3. Capítulo 2

Caminó hasta una esquina, se detuvo a esperar que pasara un Taxi… Quince minutos ahí, de pie, fue suficiente para colmar su paciencia.

—Demonios. —Emma se decidió a llegar por su propia cuenta hasta el casino.

Caminaba calle arriba cuando divisó una patrulla a lo lejos, llevaba las sirenas encendidas y el ruido que hacía era inconfundible: había un asalto. No esperó nada para adentrarse apresurada a un pequeño callejón. Se le había olvidado que era la zona de patrullaje de su hermano, y lo más posible es que ese haya sido su vehículo.

Caminó por diversos callejones que no conocía, algunos no tenían salida, por lo que se veía obligada a darse la vuelta. Por fin logró salir a una calle ya más transitada, donde tropezó con una muchacha rubia, quien llevaba el cabello atado en una trenza al costado de su hombro izquierdo y usaba unos lentes de marco rojo.

—Lo lamento mucho. —Dijo Emma sin tardar.

—Oh, no te preocupes. —Le respondió ella.

Ya estaba, Emma se había perdido. Estaba perdida en una ciudad pequeña y a diez cuadras de su casa, pero estaba perdida.

—Disculpa. —Preguntó a la chica—. ¿Cómo llego al casino?

— ¡Que coincidencia! —Exclamó ella— . Voy al mismo lugar, ven, caminemos juntas.

Emma no pensó mucho y aceptó la propuesta. A medida que avanzaban en el camino el silencio comenzaba a ser insoportable para Emma, así que, a penas a las dos cuadras comenzó a hablarle a la extraña.

—Y dime… —Comenzó diciendo—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Cloé, Cloé Bonnefoy. —Respondió sin tardar—. ¿El tuyo?

—Emma Peeters.

—Dime, Emma, ¿Cómo te perdiste en esta ciudad, eres nueva o algo?

—No, —Rio ella—. Hace ya un tiempo que no voy al casino y mi memoria no es la mejor de todas, que digamos.

—Ya veo…

La charla continuó hasta que llegaron al lugar mencionado. Los ojos de Emma se llenaron de felicidad al ver el lugar nuevamente, se sorprendió tanto como cuando lo vio por primera vez. Dio un par de pasos y ya se encontraba dentro del edificio.

—Woah, lo han cambiado mucho. —Exclamó al ver el interior del lugar.

Un joven de cabellos oscuros se les acercó con el rostro sonriente. Vestía un Smoking.

—Buenas tardes señoritas, siéntanse como en casa. —Les hizo una reverencia—. Cuánto dinero desean cambiar.

—Dame unas 4000 monedas para empezar Yoong. —Dijo Cloé.

— ¿Cloé? Tiempo sin verte por estos barrios. —Sonrió entregándole las monedas—. ¿Cuánto quiere usted? —Dijo en dirección hacia Emma—. Un momento… —La miró sospechoso—. ¿No es Emma Peeters a quién tengo ante mis ojos? —Gritó dándole un gran abrazo a la mencionada.

— ¡Sí! —Gritó correspondiendo al abrazo—. Hace miles de años que no te veía Yoong, inclusive podría decir que creciste. —Ambos rieron.

— ¡Oh, ven, hyeongje [1] estará feliz de verte de nuevo!

El muchacho tomó a Emma por la muñeca y se la llevó apresurado hasta la oficina del jefe del casino, Wang Yao.

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

— ¡¿Emma?!

El rubio revisaba por tercera vez la casa completa, creyendo que su infantil hermana le estaría jugando una broma, cuando volvió a pasar por el frente de la nevera notó una nota que estaba pegada en ella «Fui de compras… Volveré tarde»

"Sí, compras, compras".

Repetía irónico al tiempo que salía de la casa. El temor, la preocupación y la ira lo consumían por dentro, pues bien sabía que su hermana no estaría de "compras", sino que haciendo algún tipo de apuesta en ese casino del demonio. Si había algo que le molestaba y lo irritaba, eran las estúpidas apuestas, su hermana podría terminar en la cárcel por eso, ja, que ironía. Siguió refunfuñando y repitiendo esas palabras en su cabeza, cerró la puerta con fuerza haciendo retumbar la pequeña casa.

Afuera hacía frío y Vincent había olvidado su abrigo, dejó de lado la idea de caminar y pidió un taxi, así llegaría más rápido.

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

De casualidad Emma se fijó en el reloj de muñeca que traía puesto, «18:30»

—Maldición. Lo lamento Yao, me tengo que ir, llegaré tarde a casa.

Se levantó precipitada de su asiento y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, con tal de alejarse un poco del casino estaría bien. Lo más probable es que Vincent ya hubiese llegado a casa, y si Emma no estaba ahí para ese momento, se metería en problemas.

Pasadas cinco cuadras, un Taxi se paró al lado de la chica, y su hermano bajó con un aura de enojo y decepción. Sin mirarla, la tomó por la muñeca y la guio hasta el vehículo.

—Oh, Mon Ami. —Una voz interrumpió el "Berrinche" de Vincent—. A las damas se les trata con cuidado. Esto podría ser denunciado como una violación a los derechos de la mujer. —Dijo Francis.

—Créeme, amigo —Vincent le respondió enojado—. Conozco muy bien los derechos de la mujer.

—Está bien, me ganó. —Se defendió el francés—. Pero sepa que a las señoritas se las trata con cuidado. —Guiñó un ojo antes de retirarse con las manos en alto.

Vincent quedó desconcertado, ¿Quién era ese tipo y qué se creía para decirle cómo cuidar a su familia? Se giró nuevamente hacia su hermana. La abrazó con fuerza, apretándola contra su pecho.

—Emma, hazme el favor de no acercarte a personas como ese tipo…

—No te preocupes broeder [2], sé cómo cuidarme. —Dijo en un susurro mientras correspondía al abrazo.

La preocupación de Vincent había disminuido con las palabras de Emma.

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, las luces del edificio continuaban encendidas y Lovino no descansaba. Antonio se encontraba a su lado, bostezando constantemente. Gilbert y Francis estaban en las mismas. Sabían que tenían un trabajo, pero el jefe no les había dado ningún detalle… Estaban esperando las órdenes.

—Jefe… —Reclamó el moreno—. Ya es tarde, ¿No piensa dormir?

—Cállate bastardo, ya lo tengo casi listo. —gritó concentrado—. Francis, Gilbert, vengan.

Los mencionados se acercaron a la mesa de Lovino, con rostros cansados y ojeras marcadas.

—Escuchen, esta vez nos están pidiendo algo un poco más difícil. —Dijo consiguiendo la atención de los tres presentes—. Órganos de infantes. No especificaron el tipo de sangre, eso nos lo facilita bastante. Si el niño es menor a los diez años, es mejor, debe rondar por los cinco o siete. Tenemos una fecha límite de dos días, deben apresurarse. Antonio, Francis, Gilbert, ustedes tres estarán a cargo de esto.

—Los tendremos listos mañana. —Asintió Francis

De inmediato, salieron a buscar a su víctima. Lo más seguro es que sería una mujer, rondando los veintisiete años, que se vea agobiada, eso es lo que estaban buscando esa noche. Los tres salieron del edificio a la calle. Tenían una mirada perdida y llena de lástima. En especial Francis. Una vez estuvieron afuera; se miraron entre ellos con sonrisas fingidas y se marcharon por caminos diferentes: Gilbert y Antonio juntos y Francis solo.

Era el tercer bar que visitaba, ninguna de las mujeres que ahí se encontraban cumplía las características de lo que él conocía como «Una madre soltera y con hijos». Cada vez que cerraba la puerta de un bar sin haber conseguido lo que él buscaba, suspiraba aliviado. No quería hacer el trabajo, no, definitivamente, no quería.

Al entrar en el quinto bar, la encontró. No sobrepasaba los treinta, tenía el cabello castaño y alborotado, una cara agotada, con el maquillaje casi borrado por el pasar de las horas del día, se notaba a clara vista que no tenía tiempo de volver a maquillarse. Su blusa tenía el cuello arrugado, al igual que las mangas. Tenía unas ojeras bien marcadas y hombros tensos. Era a quien estaban buscando.

— ¿Por qué?

Susurró para sí mismo mientras se acercaba a la solitaria mesa en la que se encontraba la chica.

—Bonjour, mademoiselle. —Le dijo con un tono coquetón.

—Hola… —Respondió ella un poco nerviosa y tímida.

— ¡Dos cervezas, por favor! —Pidió el rubio al camarero.

Francis se prometió a darle la mejor noche de su vida, así ella no tendría un mal recuerdo de lo que sería su último día.

—Estoy buscando compañía para esta noche, y tú me pareces muy bella. —Le dijo mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello del rostro de la mujer.

Ella, nerviosa, no dijo nada y se limitó a darle un gran trago a su bebida. Apartó la mirada cuando sintió la cálida mano de Francis tocar su mejilla.

— ¿No hablas mucho, verdad?

—No, no es eso… —Dijo en una pequeña risa—. Es solo que no estoy muy acostumbrada a ser agasajada en este tipo de lugares, generalmente vengo a desahogarme, no a conocer gente.

—Ya veo. Pero, a mí me gustaría conocerte. —Le guiñó un ojo de forma coqueta—. Y para conocerte, te daré la mejor noche que jamás hayas tenido, te llevaré a los lugares más hermosos de la cuidad.

No tuvo más opción que aceptar la propuesta que él le estaba ofreciendo. En verdad, hace mucho tiempo que no se divertía, y esta podría ser una buena oportunidad. Tomó la mano que Francis le había extendido. Él pagó la cuenta y se la llevó de ese sucio bar.

—Mademoiselle, ¿Dónde desearía ir?

—La verdad, es que nunca he tenido tiempo para conocer la playa de la ciudad.

Asintió y la llevó al lugar deseado. Y vaya que era un lugar hermoso. Estaba un poco alejado de la ciudad, la noche estaba despejada y se podían ver todas las estrellas y constelaciones. La marea estaba baja y calma, el cielo se reflejaba en el agua. La chica sonreía verdaderamente alegre, se dejó llevar y comenzó a responder a los ligues de Francis.

— ¿Sabes? —Le dijo mientras estaba apoyada en su pecho, admirando las estrellas—. No me has dicho tu nombre aún.

—Francis Bonnefoy. —Respondió él, mientras acariciaba el sedoso cabello castaño de ella.

—Es hermoso.

La muchacha alzó la vista hacia los ojos del rubio, quien le sonrió amable. Su sonrisa fue opacada con un beso de parte de ella. No le quedó de otra más que corresponder, fingiendo, fingiendo que disfrutaba el momento.

«No» Rogó en su interior él «Por favor, no»

La tomó por los hombros y la apartó, cortando el apasionante momento.

—Conozco una rueda de la fortuna que funciona durante la noche, ¿Te gustaría ir?

Su soborno fue efectivo, sin que la castaña notara el descontento de Francis, lo siguió hasta el juego. Era grande e iluminado. Pagaron por una romántica vuelta.

—Gracias Francis. —Le susurró acurrucándose en él—. Nunca me la había pasado tan bien.

—Ni yo. —Mintió.

—Cuando acabe el juego… —Titubeó un poco antes de continuar con la frase—. ¿Te gustaría ir a mí casa, para comer algo? Ya sabes, de agradecimiento.

— ¿Cómo podría rechazar tal oferta mon ceur?

—Sólo, hay un problema…

—No hay problema que interrumpa el resto de la noche.

—Mi hijo está esperándome en casa. Ése es el problema… La cuidadora ya se debe haber ido, y debo volver pronto.

Francis tomó su rostro entre sus manos, la miró fijamente a los ojos y le dijo:

—Tu hijo no puede ser ningún problema, viéndote a ti, él debe ser un angelito.

—Gracias. —Repitió.

Cuando la vuelta acabó, ambos bajaron. Francis caminaba junto a la chica, la tenía abrazada por el hombro. De lejos, Gilbert y Antonio los seguían en silencio y con cautela.

Una vez llegaron a la casa de la mujer. Un pequeño niño, de cabellos oscuros, los recibió en la puerta.

— ¿Mami? ¿Quién es él? —Preguntó mirando a los ojos del desconocido.

El mayor lo miraba con unos ojos tristes y una vaga sonrisa forzada.

—Él es un amigo de mami. —Le dijo mientras acomodaba el pijama del pequeño—. Se quedará en casa un rato, ¿Sí? Vamos, ahora ve a dormir, es muy tarde para que estés despierto.

El niño asintió con una sonrisa infantil y corrió escaleras arriba. Subió con dificultad cada peldaño, como si cada uno fuese un nuevo desafío.

—Espérame un poco, ¿Sí? —Dijo a Francis—. Iré a arreglarme, ponte cómodo. —La chica entró al baño.

El mencionado asintió, subió las escaleras mientras marcaba el número de Antonio.

« ¿Francis?» Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

—Antonio, ¿Dónde están?

«A dos cuadras de la casa»

—Perfecto.

Dijo con tono frío y colgó el teléfono. Tocó la puerta de la habitación del pequeño y luego entró. El niño estaba recostado en su cama, abrió los ojos y sonrió. Francis se sentó a su lado y acarició su ondulado cabello.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, amigo? —Le preguntó con tono simpático.

—Tengo cuatro. —Señaló cuatro dedos de su mano, y luego levantó uno—. La próxima semana, cumplo cinco.

— ¡Vaya! —Lo felicitó—. Ya eres todo un hombre.

El niño rio orgulloso de sí mismo.

Francis volvió a marcar el número de su compañero

—Antonio, compra un oso de felpa antes de venir.

« ¿Eh? ¿Para qué?»

—El niño está de cumpleaños en una semana.

«No es tu obligación darle un regalo, ¿Sabias?»

—No quiero que termine triste.

«Ok, ok, lo entiendo. Lo compraré»

Nuevamente cerró su celular. Bajó las escaleras, la chica seguía en el baño, al parecer se tardaría aún más. Se tardó el tiempo suficiente para que los dos chicos llegasen a la casa y para que Francis estregase el regalo. El niño estaba feliz.

Los tres se prepararon para actuar. Cuando la chica salió del baño, ya arreglada, estaban todas las luces de la casa apagadas.

— ¿Francis? —Preguntó mientras intentaba encender la luz, el interruptor había fallado—. Maldita porquería. —Golpeó con fuerza la pared.

—Lo lamento. —Una voz conocida la sobresaltó.

—Francis, me asust…

Su voz se cortó en medio de la frase cuando sintió que le ponían una mordaza en la boca, intentó forcejear cuando le ataron las manos y la obligaron a sentarse en una silla. Le impidieron todo movimiento atándole las piernas al asiento. Su respiración se aceleró al ver como un cuchillo posaba su frío filo sobre su cuello. Una pálida mano sostenía el arma cuando se realizó el corte, sus gritos fueron ahogados por la sangre que comenzaba a brotar de su garganta. Intentó gritar, pero era inútil, la falta de sangre la fue matando lentamente.

— ¿Mami?

El pequeño bajó las escaleras sosteniendo en una mano el regalo que Francis le había dado. Sus ojos se traumaron al ver a su madre desangrándose en la sala. Antonio cubrió la boca del niño antes de que gritase. El cloroformo obligó a que sus ojos se cerraran y a que cayera inconsciente. El reloj marcaba las cinco cuarenta de la mañana.

 **[1] Hyeongje, es como se dice hermano en coreano (Según el traductor de Google v:)**

 **[2] Broeder: Hermano en Holandés.**

 **N/A:**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. uvu, sí, lo sé, son muy cortos, pero con el tiempo se irán alargando ;D**

 **Lameto no haber puesto mi comentario en el primer capítulo, se me olvidó :v**


	4. Capítulo 3

_Capítulo 3_

— ¡Vincent! —Emma llamaba a su hermano por tercera vez—. El desayuno está servido.

Entró a la habitación del mayor. Estaba dormido, se veía incómodo y pálido. Eran las seis de la mañana, y Vincent debía llegar al trabajo.

—Vincent, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes bien? —Le preguntó Emma al tiempo que se acercaba a la cama del rubio. Tocó su frente con la palma de su mano—. ¡Dios mío, estás ardiendo! —Rápidamente corrió por un paño húmedo y un termómetro—. ¡¿Cuarenta grados?! Esto es peligrosísimo.

Destapó a su hermano y lo vistió, de alguna forma, con ropa decente. Llamó a un taxi mientras ayudaba a su hermano a llegar a la salida.

— ¿Cuánto llevas así?

—Emma, déjalo. Estoy bien, sólo es un resfriado, mañana estaré bien.

— ¡Cállate, te llevaré al hospital!

Lo subió al taxi, que acababa de llegar, y le pidió al conductor que fuese lo más rápido posible al hospital. Cuando llegaron lo bajó con dificultad y las enfermeras lo guiaron hasta la sala de revisión.

Emma se quedó en la sala de espera, sentada en una de las pálidas bancas, mirando hacia el frente y sin nada que hacer.

Escuchó el sonido de las sirenas de una ambulancia. Sobresaltada miró hacia la entrada del hospital y vio a los paramédicos entrando con un cuerpo casi inerte en una camilla. Se fijó bien en la blanca mano que sobresalía por la camilla y las sabanas. Era una escena terriblemente traumatizante.

Tras los paramédicos venían tres chicos, uno rubio, otro castaño y otro… ¿Albino? Raro. Estaba segura de conocer a uno o dos de ellos, pero venían con las miradas tan desesperanzadas y abrumadas que no se podía saber con exactitud si los conocías verdaderamente. El rubio de percató de la mirada ajena. Su rostro cambió por completo cuando se acercó a Emma.

—Mon Ceur, yo la conozco —Dijo Francis tomándole la mano—. ¿Será acaso que el destino desea unirnos?

La chica quitó su mano con brutalidad.

—Lo lamento, creo que se está equivocando de persona.

—Francis, deja de molestar a la gente…

Dijeron Gilbert y Antonio al unísono, mientras intentaban alejar al francés de la muchacha. La mirada del moreno se cruzó con la de la chica, fue una larga mirada. Era una linda chica.

—Disculpa… —Dijo Antonio algo avergonzado—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Emma Peeters. —Respondió con un tono algo vago.

Era un lindo nombre, para una linda chica como ella. El nombre "Emma" quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza de Antonio, cuando se dio cuenta de que no quitaba la vista de los ojos de la nombrada el rubor en sus mejillas no tardó para hacerse presente.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes, y qué están haciéndole a mí hermana?

Gruñó una voz tras los tres chicos. Sintieron un aura oscura rondando cerca. Un escalofrío recorrió las tres espaldas de arriba hacia abajo, con miedo se dieron la vuelta para topase con la mirada asesina de un hermano sobreprotector.

—Bueno… solo pasábamos por aquí… cuando… nos encontramos con esta… bella dama… —A Francis ya no le salían bien las palabras del pánico que estaba sintiendo—. De todos modos… ¡Ya nos íbamos!

Sujetó a Gilbert de la camisa y corrió hasta la puerta.

— ¿Y tú? —Miró a Antonio hacia abajo.

El amenazado intentó ocultar el anterior rubor.

— ¿Yo? —Tragó con fuerza—. Yo… Eh… Bueno… Yo solo. —Ya no tenía esperanzas, esperaba lo peor de esa situación.

—Bueno, bueno, Vincent. —Emma interrumpió para salvar al pobre chico—. No hay de qué preocuparse, son unos conocidos. ¿Sí? No están haciendo nada malo.

Durante el mini discurso de la rubia, Antonio aprovechó de huir y encontrarse con sus traidores amigos, durante su escapada olímpica, dejó caer un pequeño papelillo doblado en el bolso de Emma.

—Los odio. Son los peores. —Les dijo sin aliento.

— ¿Y cómo te fue? —Le preguntó Emma a su hermano.

—Me dieron reposo de una semana.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—De todos modos voy a tener que salir, hay cosas de las que sólo yo me puedo encargar en la comisaría.

—No, de ninguna manera vas a salir de casa en esta semana.

—Con Alfred como jefe, tendré que hacerlo.

—Te voy a vigilar Vincent Peeters.

Ambos se subieron al Taxi para regresar a su casa.

El resto del viaje fue en completo silencio. Vincent iba medio dormido gracias a las pastillas que le había dado la enfermera.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Emma se sentó en el pequeño comedor y dio vuelta su bolso encima de la mesa. Había perdido su billetera, estaba segura que la había puesto en el bolso esa mañana, pero por lo que parecía, no. Un extraño papel, que aseguraba no estaba ahí antes, le llamó la atención, lo abrió y leyó su contenido «Peleas de perros, Viernes 7, 0:30. Calle 67». Era perfecto, esperaba ganar mucho dinero ahí. Era un lugar nuevo, Emma nunca había ido a la Calle 67 para apostarles a los perros.

Esperó paciente a que llegase el día.

Media hora antes, se aseguró de que su hermano estuviese completamente dormido. Se vistió y salió de la casa sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

El lugar era horrible, estaba sucio, había poca luz, la gente gritaba y de lejos se escuchaban los ladridos de los perros. Hacía la fila para apostar cuando una persona se paró a su lado.

—Yo te diría que apuestes por el Rottweiler.

Emma levantó la vista.

—Oh, pero si eres el chico del hospital, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Dijo mientras ponía un fajo de billetes sobre la mesita—. Todo al Rottweiler.

—Soy parte de la administración de estas peleas. El Rottweiler es de mi jefe.

— ¡Vaya! ¿También le apuestas?

—Cuando me aburro.

Antonio la guio hasta los asientos. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, manteniendo la vista fija en la arena que se encontraba tras las rejas.

— ¿Ese perro es bueno?

—No solo bueno. Su victoria está asegurada.

—Ya veo…

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Antonio.

—Un gusto, Antonio. —Emma le estrechó la mano.

La pelea había comenzado, todos animaban a los perros apostados. Los gritos eran fuertes y emocionados, se sentía verdaderamente la pasión por la pelea. Cuando acabó, el perdedor salió cojeando, mientras que el ganador buscaba furioso más presas a las cuales atacar. Obviamente, el ganador fue le Rottweiler.

— ¡Te dije que ganaría él! —Gritó Antonio entre toda la muchedumbre.

— ¡Sí que sabes apostar, Antonio! —Emma se lanzó a sus brazos agradeciéndole por la ayuda que le había proporcionado el moreno—. Ahora, me debo ir antes de que mi hermano se dé cuenta de que me he marchado.

Caminaron juntos hasta la salida.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué tu hermano nos odió tanto? —Antonio rio un poco.

—Es que Vincent es algo sobreprotector… Claro, igual tengo mi libertad, soy una adulta después de todo.

—Vincent… —Susurró el moreno—. Vincent.

— ¿Tiene algo mí hermano?

— ¿Ah?, no, no es nada. —Negó, pero claramente se había dado cuenta con quién estaba hablando realmente.

—Bien, me tengo que ir, adiós. —Emma se despidió y se subió al Taxi. Antonio la detuvo antes de que pudiese cerrar la puerta.

—Yo… Quisiera saber si te gustaría tener… una cita —Dijo casi sin pensar—. Digo, no, no, no, no en ese sentido —Jugó nervioso con sus manos—, quería saber… si te gustaría que… no lo sé —Revolvió su cabello apartando la mirada—, si nos podríamos volver a ver, o… algo así —Agregó en voz baja.

—El martes estoy libre, si a eso te refieres —Emma rio, comprendiendo lo que Antonio quería decir—. ¿Qué te parece a las cinco, en el café del centro?

— ¡Claro!, claro, ahí estaré… —Le dedicó una alegre sonrisa, y ella cerró la puerta del vehículo.

Antonio agitó la mano en forma de despedida y se giró, viendo a sus dos compañeros, quienes lo miraban con una pícara expresión.

—Oye, oye, Antonio —Dijeron al unísono—. Ten cuidado con "Emma"

Francis dejó salir un sensual suspiro cuando pronunció el nombre de la chica. Antonio se rodó los ojos mirando a sus amigos.

— ¿Qué? Ahora uno no puede tener contactos.

—Vamos, ella no es sólo un contacto. —Gilbert le guiñó un ojo.

—Sí, Antonio, debes resistir a la tentación… del a-m-o-r —Molestó Francis.

—Por favor, no voy a caer ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

—Todo es posible, mon ami.

— ¡Apostemos a que Antonio sí cae!

Los tres asintieron, obviamente el moreno estaba apostando en contra. Él ganaría la apuesta. Todos pusieron su dinero en las manos de Francis, él sería el encargado de manejarlo.

—Oigan, no saben de lo que me acabo de enterar. —Dijo Antonio.

— ¿Qué, es algún chisme? —Preguntó ansioso Gilbert

—Emma… Es Emma Peeters, "Esa" Emma Peeters, su hermano es Vincent, el policía. Ella nos debe dinero, digo, a Lovino.

— ¿En serio? Será mejor que no le digas. ¿Cuánto le debe? —Dijo Francis.

—Tienes razón —Afirmó Antonio—. Debe unos 2.000 dólares.

—Eso es bastante, que el jefe no se entere. —Advirtió Gilbert.

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Emma miraba la hora en su celular, rogando porque Vincent no se percate de su ausencia. Una melodía repetitiva comenzó a sonar del aparato y en la pantalla apareció el nombre de su hermano. Con el pulgar, Emma deslizó el botón verde para contestar.

« ¿Emma?, ¿Dónde estás?»

—V-voy camino a casa —Respondió ella

« ¿Qué estabas haciendo tan tarde fuera de casa?»

—Fui a comprar algo para el desayuno —Mintió.

«Ah… Bueno, necesito que pases por el aeropuerto, ahora»

—Claro, pasaré de inmediato.

«Gracias»

—A todo esto ¿Por qué quieres que vaya al aeropuerto?

«Una entrega de la compañía, quiero que pases a buscarla»

— ¿Una entrega? ¿Por qué tan tarde?

«Ya sabes, cosas del Jefe»

—Bien, entonces, estaré en casa un poco más tarde.

«Gracias, Emma»

—No hay porqué.

Vincent cortó la llamada. Emma se había salvado, había logrado engañar a su hermano con ese truco barato. Le dijo al conductor que se dirija al aeropuerto, este asintió y en cinco minutos estuvieron en el lugar indicado.

La chica bajó del vehículo y entró al edificio. Caminaba hacia un guardia de seguridad, para preguntarle acerca del paquete, cuando sintió el abrazo de un niño. Se dio la vuelta y guio su mirada hacia abajo, donde se cruzó con los ojos de alguien a quien conocía muy bien, un niño que no sobrepasaba los doce años, con cabello rubio platinado y un flequillo que le cubría el ojo derecho.

— ¡Luke! —Exclamó sorprendida, separándose de su hermano menor.

—Hola, hermana —El pequeño sonrió cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería verlos… ¿No es obvio? —Ambos rieron.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Vincent los recibió con un fuerte abrazo, en especial al menor. Los tres se sentaron en la sala.

—Luke —Emma lo abrazó —. No sabes cuánto te extrañaba. ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora?

—Este año cumplo los trece.

—Dios, estás tan grande… ya alto, has crecido mucho. Quizás algún día llegues a ser más alto que Vincent.

—Obvio que seré más alto que Vin.

El mencionado removió el cabello de su hermano menor. Ahora la alegría y júbilo reinaban en esa pequeña casa.

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Después de una larga espera, el día martes llegó. Antonio intentó arreglase lo menos posible; peinó su cabello de tal forma que no se vea forzado… bueno, por más que lo peinase, quedaba alborotado. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros, encima, un abrigo de cuero color negro azabache. Antes de salir del baño roció un poco de colonia en su cuello y removió su cabello, desordenándolo aún más.

«Estoy exagerando, estoy exagerando demasiado»

Se decía mientras salía de la casa.

«Es sólo una cita. Ya has ido a muchas, ¿Por qué te pones nervioso?»

Se subió al taxi que lo esperaba. Mantenía temblorosa su pierna derecha mientras miraba por la ventana.

«Es cierto, puedo conseguir información si hablo con ella… Eso es lo que Lovi quisiera que haga, pero yo no lo quiero hacer»

Cada cierto tiempo, miraba la hora en su celular, jugando a abrir y cerrar la tapa de este mismo. Era mejor llegar un poco antes, por lo que se sentó en una de las mesas del café a las cuatro con cincuenta y cinco. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía sacar información acerca de su hermano? Dios, quizás ella le iba a sacar información a él, para entregarla a la policía… O quizás ella no sabía, ni sospechaba, nada e iban a tener un encuentro común y corriente.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó y Emma entró al local. Traía puesta una blusa celeste con vuelos y un escote redondeado, combinado con una falda larga, de color blanco. En el cabello llevaba puesta una cinta roja, que iba amarrada en forma de cintillo. Antonio le hizo una seña desde su asiento y la chica se dirigió hasta donde él se encontraba.

—Hola, lamento haberte hecho esperar —Se disculpó Emma.

—Oh, no, no te preocupes —Antonio se excusó de forma cliché—, acabo de llegar.

—Perfecto —Emma tomó asiento y se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja—. Siempre me ha gustado este café —Dijo de la nada, mirando por la ventana—, tiene una linda vista.

—Tienes razón —Antonio sonrió con la mirada fija en los ojos de la chica.

Afuera se podía ver la plaza, la gente paseando a sus mascotas y grupos de adolescentes jugando en la fuente. Era un día común y corriente en la pequeña ciudad. Si ignorabas la forzada vida de Antonio y la rebelde vida de Emma, la ciudad se veía como cualquier otra, calmada, divertida e inocente, pero, detrás de cada uno de los rostros que se veían había una historia como la de Antonio.

—Ah —Dijo Emma interrumpiendo el silencio—, es cierto, ¿Qué te parece si ordenamos?

—Claro.

Ambos tomaron el menú y lo abrieron a par. Revisaron las columnas que contenían distintos alimentos y platillos. Pronto una camarera se les acercó para tomar la orden.

— ¿Qué desean ordenar? —Preguntó mientras sujetaba un lápiz y se disponía a anotar en una hoja blanca.

—Yo quiero una tarta de limón individual y una taza de té, por favor —Emma le respondió sonriendo y cerrando el menú.

—Entendido —La señorita anotó, y luego miró a Antonio—. ¿Y usted, caballero?

El moreno rio un poco, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo llamasen de esa forma.

—Una taza de café y… —Revisó con la mirada el menú— unos waffles.

La camarera lo anotó todo en su pequeña libreta, hizo una reverencia y los dejó a solas. Su comida estaría lista en un par de minutos.

Un silencio incómodo invadió la mesa. Antonio jugaba con sus dedos bajo la mesa y Emma sonreía mirando por la ventana, hacia el parque. No había ni un mínimo de charla y el chico comenzaba a entrar en pánico por los miles de pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente en ese mismo instante, el nerviosismo lo consumía por dentro. En cambio, Emma estaba calmada, relajada y divertida. Ella giró la mirada hacia el chico, apoyó su codo en la mesa y su cabeza en la palma de su mano.

—Entonces… —comenzó a hablar mientras lo miraba a los ojos— ¿En qué trabajas?

Sí, definitivamente ella estaba en busca de información, de seguro ya sabían dónde se escondían y necesitaban más información sobre los miembros, quizás querían saber los puntos débiles de cada persona que conformaba la mafia.

Pero luego recordó. Ella le debía dinero a Lovino, ¿Por qué un policía (Aunque sea encubierto) iría a apostar de pura gana a la mafia que investiga? Y más encima apostar, perder y no pagar la deuda. Había algo que no cuadraba en todo esto. Si su hermano era un policía tan bien formado, que odiaba las apuestas, ¿Por qué ella iría a apostar? ¿Rebeldía? ¿O investigación? Ahora que lo pensaba… La última vez que la había visto ir a apostar, ella sólo se divertía, no parecía estar buscando información.

Estaba resuelto, ella no era ninguna sospechosa de nada, sólo una ciudadana común y corriente que tenía como hermano al peor enemigo de su jefe, pero nada más. No buscaba nada, no quería nada, era seguro hablar con ella. Antonio parpadeó ante la mirada de Emma, se había ido divagando en sus pensamientos, para saber qué responderle a su pregunta. No le diría la verdad, obvio.

—No soy muy bueno para trabajar —Rio— Así que hago pequeños trabajos de medio tiempo y cosas por ese estilo. ¿Y tú?

—Trabajar me aburre, además mi hermano gana bastante dinero así que no tengo mucha necesidad de hacerlo.

—Eso quiere decir que estás desempleada.

—Exacto

Emma carcajeó. Su orden estaba siendo entregada en ese mismo instante. La señorita posaba cuidadosamente las tazas, con la bebida pedida, en frente de los clientes.

—Por favor, disfrútenlo —Dijo la chica y se retiró.

La rubia no tardó en probar el pastel que tenía en frente de ella. Cogió el tenedor y ensartó un trocito recién cortado, se lo llevó a la boca y lo saboreó con una sonrisa.

— ¡Delicioso! —Exclamó mientras se balanceaba feliz sobre sí misma, como si fuese una niña pequeña— Por eso me encanta este lugar.

Antonio dejó escapar una amplia sonrisa. Era cierto, las comidas de ese lugar eran deliciosas.

—Ese chico, Francis, creo que se llama ¿Es tu amigo? —Preguntó Emma señalando a Antonio con el tenedor.

— ¿Eh? Sí, somos amigos desde hace ya bastante tiempo.

— ¿Trabajan juntos?

—Hay veces en las que lo hacemos.

El recuerdo de su último asesinato lo atacó. Recordó la inocente voz del pequeño y los gritos ahogados de la madre desesperada, y los incontenibles sollozos de Gilbert y Francis al tener que extraer los órganos del frágil cuerpo. Todo ese sufrimiento guardado, que escondían tras una sonrisa bien disimulada.

Terminaron de comer, charlaron un par de horas en el restaurant, no cosas serias, cosas casuales. La hora pasaba y ya eran las seis y media cuando se dignaron a salir del local. Pasearon por la plaza del frente y jugaron tontamente como las parejas de tórtolos que vagaban por los alrededores.

Antonio debía aceptar que era la mejor cita a la que había ido en años. Estaba feliz, obvio, pero preocupado. Era terrible, esta vez sí que la había hecho, había perdido la apuesta que había hecho con el par de idiotas a los que llamaba "amigos", pero no se los iba a decir, obvio, no perdería dinero de una forma tan patética. Y lo peor era que se había enamorado de la hermana de la persona más odiada por Lovino, por ende, de la chica que su jefe más odiaba en todo el mundo. ¿Lindo eh?

 **En verdad agradezco a las personas que leen este Fanfic, es la primera vez que escribo algo que continúo.**

 **El siguiente capítulo va a estar más interesante... Habrá más acción y algo de angsts, prepáense (?)**

 **Comenten~**

 **Asa-neechan**


	5. Capítulo 4

_Capítulo 4_

La luna era lo único que alumbraba la noche del jueves. Gilbert se disponía ya a irse a casa. Tomó su abrigo y se lo puso.

— ¡Gilbert! —Se escuchó la enojada voz de Lovino.

El mencionado se sobresaltó y giró la mirada hacia su jefe

—Ten. —Lovino extendió un papel doblado—. Tienes un trabajo.

— ¿Sólo para mí? —Preguntó Gilbert anonadado.

—Sí, solo tú lo puedes hacer.

— ¡Vaya, que increíble! —Exclamó irónico mientras recibía el papel en sus manos y lo guardaba en su bolsillo.

Salió del recinto con la cabeza gacha. Mirando el suelo y pateando una lata de cerveza que había tirada. Caminó hasta un parque que había cerca. Se sentó en una de las bancas y abrió el papel. Lo observó con sorpresa durante un par de minutos. Lo cerró y lo volvió a abrir, como si haciendo eso el contenido fuese a cambiar.

Dejó caer el trozo de papel y sacó su celular con rapidez, marcó el número de Francis y esperó el tono.

— ¡¿Francis?! —Gritó en el micrófono del celular—. Tienes que venir a la plaza central ahora… Es sobre el trabajo que me dejó Lovino.

«Okay, espérame ahí, ya llego»

Gilbert daba vueltas a paso apresurado en torno a la fuente de la plaza, cuando logró divisar al francés corriendo a toda velocidad por la oscura acera. Llegó hasta donde se encontraba el albino, quien le enseñó el papel que su jefe le había entregado.

—Debe ser un error. —Dijo Francis riendo—. Estoy seguro de que Cloé no ha hecho apuestas ilegales últimamente.

— ¿Y sabes cuándo fue la última vez que hizo una apuesta con Lovino?

—Hace unos cuatro o cinco meses, si no me equivoco.

— ¿Y la ganó?

—No, no lo sé… —Negó con miedo en sus ojos.

—Ven, te invito una cerveza. —Gilbert le palmeó el hombro a su amigo.

Francis asintió mirando el cielo, perdido en sus pensamientos. Solo debía asegurarse de que ella pague y ya, ¿No?

Ambos caminaron hacia la taberna más cercana a la plaza en la que se encontraban. Si bien no era un lugar muy decente, podrían tomar unos tragos en paz.

—Aquí tienen. —Dijo el cantinero entregando unos vasos, los que llenó con cerveza.

—Por favor —Leyó el nombre del cantinero en la etiqueta que llevaba en el delantal—, Toris, deja la botella.

—Como usted desee. —El chico cumplió la petición y, dejando la botella sobre la mesa, se retiró.

Gilbert dio un gran sorbo a su bebida, mientras que Francis se quedaba observando con detención las burbujas que subían y desaparecían al llegar a la superficie, chocando contra la blanca espuma.

—Dime que no lo harás.

—Francis, sería un malnacido si lo hiciera. Obvio que no lo haré.

— ¡Júralo! —Gritó desesperado.

—Lo juro, lo juro.

El rubio siguió tomando su bebida, y otro vaso más, y otro, y otro. Hasta caer inconsciente en la misma taberna.

Cuando despertó estaba solo. Gilbert se había marchado y había dejado la cuenta pagada. Eran las tres de la mañana cuando su celular lo despertó por completo, la resaca le daba un terrible dolor de cabeza y unas ganas incontenibles de vomitar. Su celular timbró por quinta vez cuando el rubio se decidió a contestarlo.

« ¡Hermano!» —Cloé gritaba con fuerza y furia—. « Son casi las cuatro de la mañana, ¿A qué hora planeas llegar a casa? »

—Lo lamento Cloé, me he distraído en algo.

« ¿Estás en un bar, verdad? Vuelve ya, es tarde.»

—No, ya estoy llegando a casa, te lo juro.

Su hermana colgó el teléfono sin despedirse. Bueno, ella estaría en casa para cuando él llegase, por lo menos sabía que estaba bien.

— ¿Dónde mierda se metió Gilbert? —Pasó la vista por toda la taberna sin ver su blanquecino cabello—. Más le vale estar en el baño.

Se levantó de su asiento y entró al baño, un lugar asqueroso y su amigo no se encontraba ahí.

— ¡Me mintió!

Salió corriendo de la taberna, en dirección a su hogar. Hizo un par de paradas para expulsar el licor de su cuerpo. Cuando llegó a su casa la puerta estaba abierta, normalmente la dejaban con llave. Caminó hacia el interior, buscando señales de su traicionero compañero.

— ¿Dónde estás imbécil?

Preguntó entrando a la sala. Hurgó en un cajón hasta encontrar su pistola, la cargó con tres balas y puso el silenciador para más seguridad, no sería necesario más que eso. Subió las escaleras, escuchando el crujir de las tablas de la misma. El silencio era desesperante, hasta que escuchó el abrir de la puerta de uno de los cuartos, específicamente el de Cloé.

— ¡Maldito imbécil, me mentiste! —Gritó mientras se daba la vuelta y jalaba del gatillo sin pensar. La bala atravesó el abdomen de la silueta que se podía ver en la oscuridad.

— ¿Francis? —Cloé cubrió el estómago con ambas manos, antes de caer al suelo—. ¿Qué…?

La chica se desplomó lentamente ante la triste mirada de su hermano, un charco rojo se dibujó a su alrededor. Francis cayó inconsciente acto seguido. A pesar de ya haber expulsado la mayor parte del licor, seguía mareado y un poco asqueado con el terrible sabor que tenía en su boca en ese mismo momento.

El reloj marcaba las nueve de la mañana cuando Francis se levantó y corrió al baño para vomitar por la resaca. Se lavó un poco la cara y se miró al espejo.

—Dios, esa fue una horrible pesadilla.

Le dijo a su reflejo mientras se daba pequeños golpes en las mejillas para terminar de despertarse.

Salió del baño, cuando estuvo en el pasillo, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos de ver a su hermana, a Cloé, tirada en el suelo, con un enorme charco de sangre en torno a ella. La expresión de la chica era deplorable, sus ojos estaban en blanco, las pupilas cubrían todo el iris y su boca estaba entreabierta con un hilo de saliva y sangre seca que llegaba hasta el mentón.

— ¿Cloé? —Se acercó con lentitud hacia ella—. Dios no, no, no, no, no es posible. —Tomó el frío cuerpo de su hermana y lo abrazó—. Esto es un mal sueño, es un mal sueño. —Se repetía una y otra vez mientras cargaba el inerte cuerpo y lo recostaba sobre la cama.

Seguía abrazando la fría carne, de lo que alguna vez fue su hermana. Tenía un dolor desesperante en su pecho y un nudo en la garganta que apenas dejaba escapar su entrecortada respiración. Apretó con fuerza el débil cuerpo contra él, sollozando en silencio.

Una risa desesperada comenzó a oírse por los pasillos de la estrecha casa. Las lágrimas salían involuntariamente de sus ojos y caían al suelo, empapándolo en poco tiempo. La pistola estaba tiraba en el pasillo; Francis sacó su celular y marcó el número de Gilbert.

«El número que usted ha marcado se encuentra apagado, o fuera de servicio. Por favor, deje su mensaje en el buzón de voz.»

— ¡Maldita sea, Gilbert! —Cerró la tapa del celular con fuerza y lo lanzó lejos de él. — ¿Qué pasó ayer? Vamos, recuerda, recuerda. —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente—. De todas las personas, ¿Por qué yo? —Se sentó en el suelo, al lado de la cama de su hermana y abrazó sus rodillas—. De todas las personas posibles, ¿Por qué la tuve que matar yo?, ¿Por qué todas las personas que amo terminan así?

Se levantó, para luego recostarse junto al cadáver. La abrazó, apretándola con fuerza, impregnando el olor a perfume y sangre seca que conservaba aún el vestido de la chica.

Quería volver, quería despertar de esa horrible pesadilla… No, simplemente eso ya no le entraba en la mente, ya no se podía seguir engañando a sí mismo, sabía bien que eso era real, que él la había matado. Quizás, quizás podría traerla de vuelta, quizás si la seguía envolviendo y rogando porque se la devuelvan, Dios se apiadaría de él y le daría vida nuevamente a su hermana. Pero no, eso tampoco era posible, si Dios no se había compadecido con Jeanne, no se compadecería con Cloé.

El sonido del celular lo volvió en sí. Corrió hasta el pasillo y contestó.

— ¡¿Gilbert?! Necesito tu ayuda… —Su voz sonaba entrecortada y ahogada—. Creo… Creo que hice algo malo.

« ¿Francis? Acaso estás… ¿Llorando?, ok, voy de inmediato.»

No hubo más respuesta, Gilbert colgó el teléfono y corrió a la casa de Francis. La puerta estaba abierta por lo que entró sin preguntar. Había un extraño ambiente en la casa; a pesar de que las persianas estaban abiertas y el sol entraba por las ventanas, estaba oscuro. El albino subió rápido las escaleras y entró a la habitación de Cloé, donde se escuchaban unas risas mezcladas con llanto.

— ¿Francis? —Quedó en shock al ver lo que ocurría.

La vista era horrible y deplorable; el cuerpo desnudo, tendido sobre las sábanas, y una incisión de forma vertical que comenzaba desde la cuarta costilla hasta acabar en el inicio de la cadera. A la vista estaba el estómago, los pulmones y el intestino, el cual colgaba por el colchón hasta tocar el suelo con uno de sus extremos. Un mar de sangre fría y coágulos inundaban el interior del cadáver. El inerte corazón había sido arrancado de su lugar original, y descansaba en paz sobre el seno desnudo de la muchacha. Francis sostenía, en su mano izquierda, lo que parecía ser el hígado de su hermana y en la derecha un bisturí.

— ¿Ves lo que he hecho? —Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras cortaba en trocitos el órgano—. Lo he arruinado, ya no sirve. ¡No sirve! ¿Cómo venderemos sus órganos ahora? Están inservibles, los perforé con la pistola ¡Le disparé! —Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

— ¡Estás loco! —Gilbert extendió su mano y golpeó a Francis—. Es tu hermana ¿No era acaso que la protegías? ¿No eras un buen hermano, acaso?

—Lo sé, lo soy, lo era… Pero ahora ni su cuerpo sirve. —Miró a Cloé y luego a Gilbert—. Es tan solo una bolsa de carne y huesos.

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, idiota?! ¿Es eso lo que te importaba de ella? ¿Es por eso que la protegías? ¿Porque era útil? —Lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y le gritó en la cara—. ¿Acaso no la querías?

—Sí, la quería, la quiero, aun la sigo queriendo. —Respondió sonriente—. Pero estaba ebrio; creí que eras tú, creí que la estaba protegiendo.

—Estás loco, Francis.

— ¡Ya no tengo nada! ¿Para qué vivir ahora?

Gilbert soltó la camisa de Francis y sacó su celular. Marcó el número de Antonio. Claramente necesitaría ayuda con esto, no podría controlarlo solo.

— ¿Antonio? Te necesito en la casa de Francis, ¡Se está volviendo loco!

« ¿En serio? Voy en seguida»

La charla fue corta y precisa; no había nada más que decir. Gilbert cerró el celular. Caminó hacia el baño, ignorando al cadáver y a su loco compañero. En una bolsa negra de basura guardó todos los objetos corta punzantes que había en el lugar, también metió ahí adentro toda pastilla y medicamento, pesando en un posible suicidio por parte del rubio.

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

—Arthur —Comentó Alfred—, siguen habiendo asesinatos. Necesitamos las pistas.

—No estoy del todo seguro, pero creo que sé dónde se esconden. —Respondió el mencionado.

— ¡¿De veras?! ¿Y qué estabas esperando para decírmelo? —Exclamó con fuerza.

—Esperaba verificarlo. No planeaba decirlo hasta estar completamente seguro, escucha lo que digo.

—Sí, sí, te escucho…

—No podemos ir y entrar como la policía nada más. Necesitamos a un tercero.

— ¿Alguien que se infiltre, dices?

—Sí, exactamente. Por dos razones: Primera, puede que ellos ya conozcan nuestras identidades y, segunda, no está confirmado que sea el lugar correcto.

— ¿Qué piensas de ese chico…? Feliciano, si no me equivoco. —Comentó Alfred pensativo.

— ¿Hablas del que Vincent arrestó el otro día?

—Sí, ese mismo.

—Aún tiene cargos que cumplir por el robo —Dijo Arthur—. Podría perder esos cargos si entra encubierto.

—Buena idea. Llamaré a Vincent para que lo traiga —Alfred sacó su celular y marcó el número de Vincent—. ¿Hola? Vincent, necesitamos a Feliciano ahora en la comisaría.

« ¿Para qué?»

—Te explicaré cuando llegues.

« Bien, de inmediato lo llevo»

Tras pasar unos minutos, media hora aproximadamente, llegó Vincent con Feliciano. Toda la atención se centró en el castaño, quien los miraba con pánico en sus ojos y temor por lo que fuese a ocurrir próximamente. ¿Lo iban a arrestar de nuevo? ¿Lo iban a encarcelar después de su arresto domiciliario? ¿Qué querían, específicamente, de él?

—D-disculpen… —Titubeó un poco—. ¿Qué hago aquí?

—Verás, Feliciano —Alfred lo miró con un rostro serio y penetrador—, te hemos traído aquí para que hagas un trabajo para la policía, perderás todos los cargos en tu contra.

— ¿A sí? ¿Y qué debo hacer? —Respondió más alegre al saber que, al parecer, no sería algo muy difícil de cumplir, quizás un par de horas de servicio a la comunidad y ya.

—Infiltrarte en la mafia. —La expresión en el rostro de Feliciano cambió rotundamente.

—Yo… Yo no puedo hacer eso.

—Es eso o quedarte en la cárcel a esperar por tu juicio, en el cual no creo que te vaya a ir muy bien.

—Está bien —Respiró hondo, dudando de su respuesta—. Lo… haré.

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

— ¿Gilbert? Ya llegué, ¿Para qué me necesitabas? —Antonio entró a la casa y subió por la escalera.

—Verás… Francis hizo una de las suyas aquí

El castaño entró a la habitación, sus ojos se traumaron al ver el cadáver de Cloé sobre la cama. La morbosa escena hizo que Antonio no pudiese contener el vómito que subía por su garganta. Expulsó, cobre la alfombra, con dolor y asco el desayuno que acababa de ingerir.

— ¡Hey, Antonio! ¿Estás bien? —Gilbert corrió hasta su compañero—. ¿No estás ya acostumbrado a esto?

—E… es Cloé… —Dijo con una voz quebrada y amarga—. No es cualquier persona… ¡Es su hermana! ¿Cómo voy a actuar normal?

—Sí, es Cloé, Francis la mató y ahora enloqueció… Él se está dando un baño, para calmarse —Explicó Gilbert

— ¿Debemos ordenar esto?

—Antes de que la policía se entere…

Ambos se pusieron manos a la obra. Con mascarillas y guantes quirúrgicos comenzaron a guardar los restos de lo que alguna vez había sido la pequeña hermana de Francis. Eran dos bolsas negras repletas de carne y huesos. El colchón y las sábanas de la cama las quemaron en el patio. Limpiaron meticulosamente cada objeto utilizado por Francis para realizar la incisión, con cuidado de no dejar ninguna marca de huellas digitales; hicieron lo mismo con la habitación.

—Te explicaré lo que sucedió… —Comenzó Gilbert mientras ordenaba los cuchillos.

—Claro, te escucho.

—Verás, Lovino —Había comenzado mal para Antonio— me encargó un asesinato.

—Supuse que dirías eso.

—Resulta que Cloé se había metido con él… Le debía 5.000 dólares.

— ¡Eso es muchísimo!

—En peleas de perros.

—Dios… ¿Para qué los necesitaba?

—Deudas, capricho… Pastillas, y otras cosas.

— ¿Droga?

—No… Los utilizó para comprar pastillas para el insomnio de Francis.

— ¡No! —Antonio se cubrió el rostro, estaba verdaderamente triste. —. ¡Maldición, Lovino, ¿Por qué?! ¿Y para qué era el resto?

—Para pagar un psicólogo.

— ¿Para Francis?

—Sí. Cloé no sabía la razón, pero Francis tenía pesadillas y algunas alucinaciones durante las noches.

—No sabía eso.

—Yo menos, pero encontré un papel que decía eso. Probablemente era de parte de su psicólogo.

Cuando acabaron, el rubio salió del baño. Sus ojos estaban rojos y vidriosos. Tenía unas ojeras marcada, mezcla de trauma y cansancio. Su cabello, despeinado y húmedo, goteaba sobre la camisa azul oscura que llevaba puesta.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Francis? —Preguntó Antonio. Sabía que la respuesta sería negativa, pero valía la pena intentar.

Francis no respondió, tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, perdida y desesperanzada.

«Frère[1], ven.»

Francis alzó la vista ante la conocida voz. Exploró toda la habitación con la mirada.

«Te necesito.»

Miró hacia la cama, ahí estaba la propietaria de la voz. La veía claramente, sentada sobre el inexistente colchón. Con esa típica sonrisa angelical y sus ojos azules, mirándolo.

— ¿Cloé? —Dijo comenzando a sonreír—. De verdad… ¿Eres tú?

«Claro que sí, Frère» Rió la blanca figura de su hermana.

—Yo… Yo en verdad creí que te había… asesinado

«Por favor, ¿Cómo harías eso?»

—Tienes razón, es imposible —Carcajeó.

— ¡Francis! —Dos voces masculinas lo trajeron a la realidad nuevamente.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Antonio alterado.

—Lo lamento… —Señaló hacia la cama—. Es que acabo de…

No terminó de hablar cuando escuchó nuevamente la risita inocente de su hermana llamándolo.

«Vamos, hermano, ven conmigo.»

Esta vez no la veía, pero escuchaba su voz claramente, como si le estuviese susurrando el oído… No, como si estuviese dentro de su cabeza. Francis caminó hacia la cama, empujando un poco a Antonio para abrirse paso.

«Es culpa de ellos que yo haya terminado así ¿Seguro que son verdaderamente tus amigos?»

—A veces… —Respondió mirando hacia la nada.

«No creo que los necesites; después de todo, me tienes a mí.»

—Si… tienes razón, no los necesito. —Dijo con una sonrisa perdida.

— ¿Francis? —Antonio le palmeó el hombro—. Hombre, me estás asustando.

El mencionado agarró el cuchillo que se encontraba en la mesa auxiliar al lado de la cama y lo hundió en el abdomen de Antonio, la sangre le manchó la polera. Antonio sujetó el cuchillo con fuerza y cayó al suelo, alejándose de su compañero con lentos movimientos.

— ¡Antonio! —Gilbert corrió hacia el herido. — ¿Qué te pasa imbécil? ¡Es Antonio! —Le gritó con furia a Francis.

Sujetó el cuchillo, apartando las manos del moreno, y jaló con fuerza sacándolo del estómago. Un hilo de sangre saltó, ensuciándole el rostro de color rojo. Claramente no podría tratar esa herida él sólo, necesitaba ayuda profesional. La respiración del herido cada vez era más y más dificultosa, sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse y el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer. Gilbert sacó su celular y, lo más rápido que pudo, marcó el número de la ambulancia.

La poca atención sobre Francis lo llevó a un estado crítico. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, dejando sus ojos a la vista, fijos en su excompañero. La desesperación, la culpa y el miedo lo consumían interiormente. Sin hacer ningún ruido, tomó el cuchillo que Gilbert le había sacado a Antonio y lo enterró en su abdomen, abriendo una gran y mortal herida. La sangre salpicó toda la pared, y subió por la garganta del chico, haciendo que este la escupiese rápidamente. Las tripas se desacomodaron de su lugar, y pronto comenzaron a caer sobre el suelo. Sucias y maltrechas, a la vista de Gilbert. Francis no tardó en caer, sus ojos se fueron ligeramente hacia arriba y su boca se abrió conteniendo un grito que no saldría jamás.

El albino ya no sabía por quién preocuparse más. Estaba en medio de los dos cuerpos, uno inerte ya, y otro agonizante. El grito de un paramédico lo hizo volver en sí. Alzó la vista con trauma… La policía también estaba allí. Ahora sí que la habían cagado, de seguro la policía los descubriría e irían todos a la cárcel. Hizo una seña, mudo, hacia Antonio, él es quien necesitaba el tratamiento. Los paramédicos comprendieron y subieron al moreno a la camilla, retirándolo de tal atroz escena.

—Tendré que interrogarte. —Comentó Vincent, adoptando una posición seria.

—C… claro. —Respondió Gilbert mirando al suelo.

 **Lo lamento, debía hacerlo... No me maten (?)**

 **Te quiero agradecer a ti, tú que estás leyendo esta historia... Cada vez que veo que mi historia tiene más y más vistos soy cada vez más feliz. Gracias**


	6. Capítulo 5

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

 _Capítulo 5_

—Llegó a su casa cerca de las cinco de la mañana.

— ¿Sabe qué estaba haciendo antes de ir a casa?

—No. No sé nada acerca de eso.

—Prosigue.

—Se contactó conmigo a las nueve. Me pidió que vaya a su casa —Gilbert hizo una pausa —… Cuando llegué él estaba en un estado de shock o paranoia. Llamé a Marcos, porque no sabía qué hacer con Francis.

— ¿Marcos es a quien apuñalaron? —Vincent preguntó y el albino asintió.

—Marcos Hernández —Gilbert mintió—. Es extranjero.

—Bien —Vincent anotó en su libreta—, continúa.

—Mientras estuvo en ese estado, atacó a Marcos y luego se suicidó.

Esta vez tenía suerte, Antonio había ido sin su billetera a la casa de Francis, por ende, fue sin sus documentos personales. Eso le facilitaba el mentirle a la policía.

— ¿Considera eso un suicidio normal?

—No.

— ¿En qué trabajaba…? Francis, si no me equivoco —Vincent se tocó la sien, su cabeza estaba comenzando a doler.

— ¿Él?... Pues… Estaba desempleado.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo?

—Aproximadamente seis meses.

—Ok —Anotó nuevamente—. ¿Tenía algún familiar vivo?

—No —Respondió Gilbert rápido—. Es… Era, digo, hijo único y sus padres fallecieron hace tiempo.

El albino desvió la mirada y la dejó fija en el pavimento de la calle. Estaba sentado en una de las bancas que había en la acera. En su rosto se reflejó angustia y disgusto al recordar la desagradable escena que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Aun así, se consideraba una persona con suerte en ese momento: Se habían desecho del cuerpo de Cloé hace media hora atrás. Habían limpiado, y ocultado, todas las armas que Francis había utilizado. Antonio no llevaba documentos que lo identificaran. Y Gilbert era bueno mintiendo.

Vincent no tardó en terminar de hacer las preguntas. Pidió el número de celular del albino, quien, por su puesto, dio un número falso.

—Entonces —Dijo Vincent—, te contactaremos en un par de días.

—Entiendo… —Gilbert Asintió.

— ¿Quiere que lo llevemos al hospital? —Se ofreció amable un policía.

—No, gracias… Tomaré un taxi.

Gilbert se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, y pidió un taxi que lo llevase al hospital. Estaba preocupado, a pesar de que ya no podía hacer nada por Francis, pues la morgue se había llevado su cuerpo, aún tenía que ver a Antonio. Debía advertirle que la policía podía descubrirlos en cualquier momento, y ese momento no estaba muy lejos, por lo que parecía.

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

— ¿Hermana? —Luke entró a la cocina, frotándose los ojos, somnoliento—. ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

—Vincent salió hace un par de horas. Fue a trabajar.

— ¿Alguna vez va a estar en casa?

— ¡Claro que sí! Estoy segura de que va a pedir uno o dos días libres para pasarlos con nosotros —Emma rio.

—Espero que lo haga

El menor hizo un puchero mientras se sentaba y apoyaba sus codos sobre la mesa. Estiró el brazo y cogió una de las galletas que estaban en el centro. Se moría de hambre.

Emma escuchó los pitidos que anunciaban que la lavadora había terminado. Salió de la habitación para colgar la ropa, hacía un buen día y no se podía desaprovechar.

Ya era la tercera galleta que Luke comía cuando comenzó a sentirse extraño, una incesante comezón apareció en su garganta y pronto se esparció por todo su cuerpo. La desesperación lo llevó al punto de las lágrimas y los gritos, sin dejar de rascar con fuerza las zonas en las que más le picaba. Su hermana, desde el baño, escuchó el ajetreo en la cocina y corrió con rapidez hacia el lugar.

— ¡Ay Dios santo, Luke!

Tapó su boca con ambas manos al ver a su hermano menor con el rostro hinchado y marcas rojas por todo el cuerpo. El niño tosía con fuerza y rascaba sus manos y cuello con brutalidad. Emma, alarmada, sacó su celular y marcó el número de emergencias. Para su suerte, y la de su hermano, ella actuó de manera rápida; apenas llegó la ambulancia, ella corrió y subió a su hermano con ayuda de los paramédicos, quienes lo sedaron e hicieron que la picazón se calmara un poco. Una vez en el hospital, Luke entró a un salón, acompañado de uno de los doctores. Emma tuvo que esperar paciente, en la entrada del lugar. Caminaba de un lado a otro, mirando la hora, leyendo los posters y avisos que había en los paneles y jugando nerviosa con sus manos.

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Un taxi se detuvo frente al edificio. Gilbert bajó y entró apresurado, con la respiración agitada, buscó a alguien que le pudiese ayudar, parecía que el hospital estaba bastante ocupado ese día. Caminó enfocado en la cabina de consultas, había una persona delante de él en la fila, otra persona se sumó, una chica, el albino no se detuvo a mirarla, simplemente esperó a que quien se encontraba adelante saliera para poder él preguntar por Antonio.

—Disculpe —Le dijo al joven que se encontraba tras el vidrio— ¿Han internado a algún paciente apuñalado?

—Sí… Marcos, ¿No? Cabello castaño, piel morena —El enfermero leyó en los registros.

—Sí, él mismo, ¿Puede decirme la habitación en la que se encuentra?

—Lo lamento mucho, ahora mismo se encuentra en operaciones y está inconsciente, no despertará dentro de, aproximadamente, cinco horas. Necesitaba una transfusión de sangre urgente y que le sellaran la herida.

—Demonios —Gilbert apretó sus puños y se dio la vuelta.

Notó cómo la chica que se encontraba atrás suyo lo quedaba mirando. Cuando se sentó en una de las sillas de espera, ella se le acercó, reflejando una mirada un poco angustiada. Su rostro se le hacía conocido, ¿Pero de dónde?

—Perdón… ¿Tú eres Gilbert? —Preguntó ella.

—Si… —Respondió él, mirándola de pies a cabeza, ¿Cómo es que sabía su nombre?

—Mi nombre es Emma, quería preguntarte algo.

—Ah, claro, Emma, la novia de Antonio ¿No? —Ahora lograba asimilar el rostro de la chica.

— ¿Qué? No, no soy su novia, somos… Conocidos, amigos.

—Sí, lo que sea, ¿Qué ocurre? —Le preguntó Gilbert, moviendo nerviosamente su pierna.

—Hace un momento te acercaste a la cabina. Ese tal "Marcos" —Dibujó las comillas en el aire— No existe, ¿Verdad? Estaban hablando de Antonio.

Rayos, era astuta, se había dado cuenta con tanta facilidad que algo realmente andaba mal y que, claramente, Antonio estaba involucrado en ello.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? —La miró entrecerrando los ojos, sospechoso.

—… Instinto femenino —Alzó los hombros.

Gilbert la miró extrañado, obviamente no le creía esas cosas. Por lo que parecía, Antonio le había contado acerca de ambos a la chica, ahora sólo esperaba que no le haya hablado sobre su trabajo, y esas cosas, si lo había hecho, Gilbert lo mataría de inmediato.

— ¿Y bien? —Dijo ella, con tono preocupado— ¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que ocurrió?

—No creo que sea adecuado decírtelo… —Se rascó la nuca, evitando la mirada de la chica.

—He escuchado una parte, quiero saber la historia completa.

El albino tenía dos opciones, o se lo decía, o corría el riesgo de que, por algún motivo, ella le contase a su hermano lo poco que había escuchado. Escogió la primera, sólo por seguridad.

—Está bien, pero no soy nada delicado con estas cosas.

—No importa —Respondió ella, decidida.

—Tuvimos un grave incidente. Francis, ¿Lo recuerdas? —La chica asintió—, bueno, pues Francis enloqueció de un momento a otro. Yo estaba con él cuando eso ocurrió, necesitaba ayuda por lo que llamé a Antonio. Cuando él llegó, las cosas se salieron de control y… —Se detuvo, no podía controlar las náuseas que sentía.

— ¿Entonces? —Emma lo presionó para que terminase la historia.

—Entonces, Francis apuñaló a Antonio y luego se suicidó, de una forma que no necesitas saber.

Terminó diciendo las últimas palabras de forma rápida y atropellada.

— ¿Y qué te dijeron de la condición de Antonio?

—Está en urgencias. Gran pérdida de sangre —Hizo una mueca.

Emma cubrió su boca con una mano. El pensar en el chico en ese estado, de alguna forma, la destrozaba por dentro. Un nudo en su garganta no tardó en aparecer y las involuntarias lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, ella las detuvo con su mano, enjuagándolas a medida que caían. El chico que se encontraba a su lado, desviaba la mirada, nervioso, sin saber qué hacer ante esa situación, simplemente la miraba de reojo mientras ella lloraba silenciosamente.

"Emma Peeters, se le solicita en el pasillo tres" Dijo una voz a través del parlante.

La mencionada se puso en pie y Gilbert logró soltar un suspiro, aliviado.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta encontrar el número tres. Un doctor de cabello rubio y lentes la esperaba fuera de una de las habitaciones.

—Usted debe ser la hermana de Luke Peteer. Soy el doctor Oxenstierna.

—Sí, soy yo. Un gusto en conocerlo, doctor.

—Hablemos sobre su hermano.

Ambos tomaron asiento en las sillas que se encontraban fuera de la habitación.

— Le hemos hecho unos exámenes y los resultados demostraron que los frutos secos le causan reacciones alérgicas, como la que presenció anteriormente —Explicó con palabras simples.

—No tenía ni idea… Estoy segura que él menos lo sabía, debe ser la primera vez que tiene una reacción alérgica en su vida.

—Según el examen de sangre realizado, Luke es alérgico a otros frutos secos, tales como el maní y las nueces. En caso de una nueva intoxicación le recetaremos unas píldoras que harán que la hinchazón interior disminuya, si la intoxicación es muy fuerte, será mejor que recurra al hospital más cercano.

—Comprendo. ¿Cuál es la situación actual de Luke?

—Uno de nuestros enfermeros le ha dado pastillas para disminuir el daño —Explicó—. El niño deberá descansar adecuadamente esta noche, y asegúrese de que se mantenga bien hidratado.

—Mantendré eso en cuenta. Muchas gracias.

—Su hermano ya se puede retirar. Posiblemente tenga el ánimo bajo o se encuentre cansado, pero no se alarme, son los efectos secundarios de los medicamentos, nada preocupante.

Emma asintió y entró, tocando la puerta, para buscar al pequeño. Lo tomó de la mano y se retiró a paso rápido del hospital.

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Llevaba cerca de dos horas sentado en espera. Antonio continuaba inconsciente, ya había acabado su operación, por suerte todo había salido bien, ahora estaba conectado a un respirador mecánico ya que su cuerpo continuaba débil.

Desgraciadamente, Gilbert tenía cosas más importantes que sentarse en una silla incómoda, y rodeado de enfermos y heridos. Se levantó y miró la hora en su celular, eran recién las dos de la tarde.

Caminó, pues no tenía prisa y necesitaba ganar algo de tiempo, mientras se le ocurría cómo explicarle a Lovino lo que había ocurrido esta mañana. Hacía sus pasos lentos, manteniendo la mirada perdida entre miles de pensamientos que cruzaban su mente en esos momentos. ¿Cómo enfrentaría a su jefe? Sus ojos se enrojecieron al recordar a Francis enloquecido y abatido por sus propios actos, al pensar en Antonio recostado en una camilla, con una máscara que le proporcionaba el aire necesario para sus pulmones, al recordar que la policía podría encontrarlos en cualquier momento. Demonios, se sentía tan débil, era débil. Cerró los ojos, impidiendo que las lágrimas asomaran por ellos, y apretó los puños con la misma fuerza con la que apretaba su mandíbula. Se quedó de pie, inmóvil, esperando e intentando calmarse para poder continuar su camino. El sonido del freno y la bocina de un auto le hicieron alzar la cabeza, mirando desconcertado hacia todas las direcciones. Estaba detenido en medio de la calle, y un vehículo con un furioso conductor que gritaba insultos hacia el albino estaba en frente suyo, a dos metros de atropellarlo. Mierda, debía ser más cuidadoso, no podían tener más pérdidas el día de hoy. Reaccionó acelerando el paso hasta llegar a la acera. Sacudió la cabeza y emprendió nuevamente su camino hasta el oscuro edificio, donde lo esperaba Lovino.

Ahora tenía su mente un poco más clara, pero el miedo lo dominaba en ese momento.

—Jefe… —Llamó Gilbert, titubeando un poco.

— ¿Por qué has venido solo? —Preguntó repentinamente Lovino—, Antonio me dijo que estaría contigo y Francis.

El albino desvió la mirada y tragó saliva, todos los pensamientos ordenados que tenía en su mente se dispersaban con cada palabra que el castaño decía.

—Dijo, también, que estarían en casa de Francis, que era urgente —Lovino tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Verá, justamente venía a hablar sobre ellos —Su mirada estaba nerviosa, algo de lo que el otro se percató rápidamente.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —Preguntó Lovino, poniendo toda su atención sobre Gilbert.

—Hubo un accidente.

— ¿Qué tan grave?

—Muy grave —Dijo, preocupado por la expresión que Lovino comenzaba a mostrar—. E involucra a Antonio, y a Francis.

—Cuéntame lo que ocurrió.

—Yo tenía la misión de encargarme de Cloé… —Se detuvo un momento, recordando que había hecho algo en contra de Lovino— No pude hacerlo, se lo dije a Francis y-

— ¿Ella sigue viva? —Lovino fulminó con su mirada a Gilbert.

—No, no… Francis la mató —El jefe enarcó una ceja—. Fue un accidente —Explicó Gilbert—. Lo llevé a tomar unas copas, para que podamos solucionar eso sin tener que matar a Cloé, yo no podría haberlo hecho, le tenía un gran aprecio a ella. Bueno… Nos emborrachamos, eso es normal, yo me fui primero que Francis, tenía que estar con Ludwig, usted sabe. Todo estaba normal, hasta el día siguiente, o sea, hoy. Recibí una llamada de Francis, se oía muy desesperado, y me pidió que vaya con él. Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana. Da igual, fui lo más rápido que pude con él. Cuando llegué a su casa Francis había matado a Cloé, y la había abierto. Ugh. Fue horrible, estaba completamente fuera de sí, estaba loco. Llamé a Antonio para que me ayudase con ese desastre. Limpiamos todo y nos deshicimos del cadáver a tiempo. Para cuando terminamos con todo eso Francis ya se veía mejor, pero no lo estaba, estaba en ese estado de shock en el que comienzas a sentirte culpable y… Fue algo como esquizofrenia.

—Puedo imaginarme lo que continúa —Interrumpió Lovino.

Gilbert agachó la cabeza, exhausto y un poco aliviado. No quería seguir explicando lo ocurrido.

— ¿Dónde está Antonio? —Preguntó frunciendo aún más el ceño.

—En el hospital.

El aura de molestia que rodeó a Lovino en ese momento hizo que a Gilbert se le erizaran los pelos.

— ¿Por qué…? —Preguntó irónico, el castaño.

—Pues… Estaba herido.

—Por qué llamaste a la ambulancia. —Acusó Lovino.

Gilbert logró notar nuevamente su error.

— ¡Imbécil! —Lo retó con furia.

—Lo lamento muchísimo. Estaba en pánico, no supe qué hacer.

—Nos has expuesto.

—Lo lamento, de veras, lo siento.

—Gilbert. Esto es lo más grave que nos ha ocurrido hasta el momento. Antonio debe salir de ese lugar, ahora.

—Lo sé, pero no puede. Está demasiado grave para salir. Está inconsciente, aún no se sabe cuándo despertará.

—Está bien. —Dijo Lovino, intentando calmar su furia—. Retírate.

Gilbert asintió y se retiró con pasos rápidos y silenciosos. Su respiración estaba tan acelerada como los latidos de su corazón. Realmente no había sido tan malo como él se lo esperaba, creía que lo iban a expulsar, o algo peor.

Lovino, por su parte, se levantó de su asiento y salió por la puerta trasera de la habitación. Debía visitar a Antonio, no lo podía dejar así. Tenía que hacer algo, y tenía que hacerlo rápido, no se podía arriesgar a que la policía lo encuentre y lo arreste, no, eso sería demasiado estúpido y precipitado de su parte.

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Ya caía la tarde. Luke descansaba en su habitación y Emma estaba sentada en el sillón, viendo la televisión con una taza de café entre las manos. Su mirada estaba perdida, sólo tenía los ojos fijos en la brillante pantalla, pero en ellos se reflejaban otras cosas. Su rostro estaba serio y el café se enfriaba intacto. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo dar un pequeño salto y volver a la realidad.

—He llegado —Se escuchó la cansada voz de Vincent.

Emma no respondió, simplemente lo ignoró y volvió a su inerte actividad, tomó un sorbo de la bebida y cambió el canal.

— ¿Emma? —Preguntó el rubio entrando a la habitación.

—Bienvenido —Le respondió ella en un tono aburrido.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, ¿Por qué preguntas? —Esta vez ella le dirigió una sonrisa algo forzada— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Bastante ajetreado —Respondió con un suspiro pesado, mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermana.

— ¿Si? ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Hubo un gran disturbio… Un tipo se suicidó. Ugh, no quieres saber más.

—Se oye intenso. —Vincent asintió.

— ¿Y cómo estuvo tu día? —El rubio se acomodó en el sillón.

—Tuve que ir al hospital. Luke se intoxicó con una galleta… tiene alergias.

— ¿Cómo está ahora?

—Está descansando.

—Hey… —Vincent la miró fijamente— ¿Está todo bien? Te noto algo extraña.

—Si. —Respondió cortante.

—Vamos, te conozco lo suficiente, ¿Qué ocurrió? —Posó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la chica y acarició su cabello con delicadeza.

Emma abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se arrepintió en el instante y frunció los labios. Se mordió su tembloroso labio inferior para evitar romper en llanto. No lo logró. Las lágrimas rodaban nuevamente por sus mejillas, cálidas e imparables. Vincent reaccionó a darle un abrazo; la apretó fuerte contra su pecho.

—N-no es nada —Emma intentó reír.

—Cuéntamelo cuando te sientas mejor —Vincent le sonrió comprensivo.

La chica se soltó de su agarre y se puso en pie, se limpió las lágrimas y se retiró a su habitación. Se recostó sobre su cama y se arropó con las sábanas, mirando fijo al techo y sollozando en silencio.

Vincent miró con lástima a la puerta de la habitación de Emma. Apagó el televisor y fue a su habitación.

«Emma está extraña, no me lo quiere decir. ¿Qué mierda le ocurre? No creo que sea por lo de Luke…» Pensaba serio, sentado sobre su cama «Debe ser por algo que se enteró en el hospital. No tiene muchos amigos por aquí, pero últimamente ha estado saliendo con una persona, quizás algo le ocurrió a esa persona» Por su mente pasaron las imágenes del incidente que había ocurrido ese día. «Debe ser una broma» Rio cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

— ¡Emma! —Golpeó con fuerza la puerta de la habitación de su hermana.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —La chica abrió la puerta, acelerada.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste? —Preguntó Vincent.

— ¿De qué?

—De que el tipo, Marcos, está en el hospital.

—Antonio —Corrigió ella.

— ¿Qué?

—Se llama Antonio, no Marcos. Gilbert me dijo que lo habían apuñalado.

Vincent tragó saliva.

—No… Olvida todo lo que te acabo de decir —Le susurró desconcertado.

Se dio la vuelta y salió a la calle. Encendió un cigarrillo para aclarar sus pensamientos. Sacó su celular y marcó el número de su jefe, sin duda lo que acaba de escuchar de su hermana era algo que debía comunicarle. Puso el celular sobre su oreja e inhaló el humo del cigarrillo, esperó el tono y pronto Alfred contestó la llamada:

— ¿Vincent? —Dijo con una voz un poco cansada.

—Hay algo importante que deberías saber, es sobre el incidente de esta mañana —Habló Vincent mientras contenía el humo en sus pulmones.

—Creo que esto me da mala espina…

—He hablado con mi hermana, dijo que conocía a uno de los chicos, el que fue hospitalizado.

—Ah, Marcos —Escuchó un quejido del otro lado del celular—, nunca le vi el rostro.

—Tú no estabas, idiota.

—Es cierto, pero no tienes por qué ser tan violento, me dieron el reporte-

—Su nombre no es Marcos, supongo que apellido tampoco es Hernández —Vincent interrumpió.

— ¿Qué? —Alfred alzó la voz.

—El imbécil se llama Antonio, aún desconozco su apellido.

Hubo un silencio por parte de ambos. A penas se escuchaba la respiración entrecortada de Alfred.

— ¿Alfred? —Preguntó Vincent ante el silencio.

—Eh, sí, sí… Es sólo que… —Pasó saliva— ¿Cuál es tu teoría? —Preguntó incrédulo.

—Supongo que el de cabello plateado lo está cubriendo. No puedo creer que hayamos caído en esa puta mentira barata. ¿No crees que es obvio que fue un asesinato? Aunque parecían ser muy amigos —Alzó una ceja—. De todas formas, nos dio un nombre falso para Antonio, aprovechando que no llevaba identificación ¿Cómo mierda sales sin identificación, o billetera? Esté claro que fue planeado, aunque no les funcionó muy bien, uno de ellos no se veía muy listo. Y el número también era falso, intenté llamar hace un par de horas. Dios, me siento tan inútil.

—Ok, Vincent… El tipo sigue en el hospital, podemos mantenerlo vigilado.

—Está inconsciente y no podemos permanecer junto a él, a menos que seamos familia. Tampoco podemos esposarlo a la camilla para que no huya —Mencionó prediciendo los planes de Alfred.

—Sólo nos queda estar atentos.

Vincent asintió y cerró su celular. De alguna forma sabía que no funcionaría, ese policía era una mierda.

•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•:•

Alfred quedó en completo silencio. Su habitación era iluminada por una única lámpara, que no dejaba ver mucho. Mañana haría una visita al hospital, eso era seguro.

Miles de recuerdos surcaron su mente en ese momento. Dejó su celular sobre la mesa de noche y apoyó su espalda contra la pared. Sólo conocía a un Antonio, y esperaba que no fuese quien estaba en el hospital. Cerró sus ojos y apretó su mandíbula, la última persona que quería ver en el mundo era a ese imbécil de mierda. Tener que revivir ese momento, tener que recordar su gran odio hacia la puta mafia. Atraparía a ese idiota de una forma u otra, y se vengaría; sólo los quería muertos, a él y a ese enano a quien acompañaba.

Se deslizó hasta quedar completamente cubierto por las sábanas. Sentía el odio y la impotencia echas un nudo en su garganta. La imagen de Davie desangrándose sobre sus manos apareció repentinamente en su cabeza. Gritó con fuerza, dejando escapar ambos sentimientos a los que tanto aborrecía.

 **Gracias por la espera. Sé que no es un capítulo largo, ni nada, pero no sé por qué me tardé tanto en escribirlo. De todas formas, aquí está, y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Dejen sus opiniones sobre cómo va la historia. Responderé cualquiér duda.**

 **Me alegra que mi historia haya sido leída y estoy verdaderamente agradecida con las personas que se dieron el tiempo de leerla. 3**


End file.
